My police escort
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Ella had gotten in trouble one too many times and now had to suffer the consequences. She has to be guarded by a police woman and her protégé. But what happens when the police protégé turns out to be a hot guy a year older than her with his own troubles?
1. Chapter 1

**Ella's POV**

Once again I was sitting by myself, head down, working hard. I wasn't working hard because I was a nerd or anything, I was working hard to keep my mind off other things and distract myself.

I was aware of someone calling my name. I ignored them, pretending I couldn't hear them. Do they never give up?

"Ella? Ella? Ella, Ella is a fella" they taunted.

I continued to ignore them; they were just trying to wind me up.

They continued to mock me and I wasn't aware I was bitting down on my lip until it started to bleed.

"Mr Pindle? Can I go to the toilets?" I asked and he nodded.

Mr Pindle never paid attention and was so laid back.

I headed off to the toilets and washed out my mouth until it stopped bleeding.

I hate my class. It was full of bitches.

I had some friends but they were all in the other class, I was alone.

The girls in my class liked to pick on me. They obviously found it entertaining to make my life hell.

I looked at the mirror at my reflection. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I wasn't very tallish, about 5'5. I was curvy so could never be as thin as I would have liked.

The main offenders in my class were two girls called Lissa and Tess. They were the most popular girls so could get nearly everyone to agree with them.

Everyday I hated coming to school. I didn't even see the point anymore.

I was failing classes, getting in a lot of trouble, getting picked on, and had just recently gone through a break up. My boyfriend Sam had cheated on me with my sister Max. Sam was everything to me. I thought he was the one. The discovery destroyed me. What made it worse was I still see them, everyday at school. Plus well I lived with Max, so that was hell. We hadn't talked in over a week. She was a year older than me, she was 18 I was 17.

I knew I couldn't take much more. Soon I would snap.

I made my way back to class. I froze as I entered.

Tess was sitting in my seat flicking through my stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my teeth clenched together.

"Nothing" she said casually, not looking up.

"Get out of my seat" I told her, trying to stay calm. I had serious anger issues, and she wasn't helping.

"Go sit in my seat" she said.

"No" I said simply.

"Well I'm not moving" she says bluntly and I snapped.

"Bitch get out of my chair" I hissed.

"What did you just call me?" She asked standing up and most of her friends saw what happened and came and stood with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were both dumb and deaf" I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a freak" Lissa said standing next to Tess.

"And you're a slut" I said in a 'duh' tone like we were supposed to be pointing out the obvious.

"Well you're a psycho bitch who no one likes. Even your own boyfriend didn't want you and didn't think you were worth a dam" Tess sneered and I lunged at her, knocking her to the ground.

I pinned her down and punched her in the face. I felt her nose brake under my fist. I hit her again.

Finally the teacher managed to get a hold on me and pulled me off. He then dragged me away kicking and screaming.

* * *

><p>I sat in a cell. The teacher had dragged me away and called the police and they chucked me in a cell to calm down. I'd been here for two hours. This wasn't the first time either. I had a criminal history. I was violent and had a small list of break ins and that.<p>

I wished my friends were here, they always knew what to do.

They were Nudge, Angel, Dylan, Gazzy and Fang.

Nudge was the fashion talkative kind. She knew everything about fashion and could talk nom stop for hours. It was worse when she was talking about fashion.

Angel had like spit personalities (not literally) She was so smart and such a nerd. She did her work in class, handed things in early and that kind of thing. But she was so much fun. Always up for anything.

Gazzy was so sweet and kind. He was a bunch of excitement and kept life entertaining and he was so mischievous.

Dylan was great. He kind and nice and sweet and just one of those guys you could trust and go to for anything.

Fang was quiet. He didn't talk much but was a great listener. Lately he didn't talk at all. He and Max had a 'we're not dating but we like each other and get together and make out sometimes' relationship, but I think he wanted it to be the real thing so when she went with Sam it kinda broke his heart, though he'd never admit that, nor that he had real feelings for her.

I knew this time I wouldn't get away with just a lecture like the last times. Especially for this time I had put someone else in danger.

The cell door opened and I was taken to the chief.

"Ella, Ella, Ella" he sighed and I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"So, ready for your punishment?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I'm quite looking forward to it" I said sarcastically and I saw his lips twitch.

"I'd like you to meet officer Valencia Martinez" he said and a woman in uniform walked in.

I was surprised at her appearance. She had shoulder length brown hair and soft dark brown eyes. She looked kind like she should be my mum, not a hard core cop.

"Officer Martinez will be your guardian. She is to stay with you and keep watch on you at all times" Chief Ellious told me

"What? She can't! She'll ruin my life!" I yelled, standing up so fast my chair fell over backwards.

"Sir. Remember the other option we discussed?" she said and he frowned in confused but then nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well we have just acquired a new officer, only a year older then you. Well this new officer is going to be your new best friend, joining your class, being with you all the time. Officer Martinez will show up at times to make sure everything is in order" he said and I sighed.

I hate my life.

"Do I get to choose what option I want?" I asked. I really didn't want someone near my age. I know it'd be some bitch who was just out to make my life hell.

"No" he said and I sighed.

"So who is this newbie?" I asked, hissing the word in disgust. I'd rather go to jail.

"Oi, Ig" Officer Martinez said banging on the closed door.

It opened and in stood my 'new best friend'. My eyes widened.

In walked a boy over a head taller than me. His hair was strawberry blonde, on the blonde side if anything. His eyes were pale blue and he was slightly pale. He was thin and lanky but in a cute way and kinda muscular. He was kinda hot.

Shit


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella's POV**

"How could you do this to me?" I yelled at my mum as she sat at her desk, typing away.

"Are you even listening to me? Do you even care?" I asked, waving my hands like a crazy person and trying to get her attention.

"It's for your own good" she said, not looking away from the computer."

How is _that_ for my own good?" I yelled, pointing at the useless blob of fat sitting on my couch.

"Hey!" Iggy frowned, but I didn't care.

So Iggy the wanna-be police boy, had been sent home with me. I had gotten home and went straight over to my mum who was working on the computer as usual. Apparently she had agreed to this.

Iggy had flopped down on the couch next to a very amused looking Max.

"It's about time we got you reined in" Max smirked and I wanted to walk over there and slap that smile off her mouth.

"Uhh!" I yelled in frustration and I stormed up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I threw myself on my bed and sighed, life hates me. There was a light knock on my door and I groaned.

"Go away" I growled at whoever it was, but they knocked again.

"Go away!" I yelled at them.

They knocked again. I got to my feet, stormed over to the door and swung it open.

"What do you want?" I yelled at an amused looking Iggy.

"To come in" he said with a lopsided grin.

"Denied" I said, slamming the door in his face.

He knocked again. I took a deep breath and calmed down before walking over to the door and letting him in.

**Iggy's POV**

I grinned as Ella let me in and glared at me.

Her room was tiny. It was painted dark red and the roof was black with glow-in-the-dark stars all over it.

One wall contained posters of animals like wolves, panthers and leopards on it.

Another wall had a collage of photos of who I assumed where her friends. I noticed now and then I'd come across a photo with a particular person cut out. I then came across a photo of her, some others and two crossed out people. I noticed one of the two was Max, though she was barely recognisable for her face had been scratched with a pen. The other one was a male, I didn't know him though.

I raised my eyebrow at Ella but she didn't flinch or move, she just continued to glare at me.

On another wall were two posers, one of Avril Lavigne and one of a band named Nickelback, well the girl had good music taste.

Her bed was against the last wall and there was clothes and paper scattered across the floor.

I looked down at her and her brown eyes looked up at me with hatred.

"Hi" I said and she glared even more.

"Ok, your not happy, I get that. But believe it or not I'm an 18 year old boy and just like all the other guys my age. Don't think of me as a police officer, think of me as the new kid who just wants to be your friend, but gives a report about the day" I told her and she chewed on her lip, thinking about it.

"Do you have a gun?" she asked and I saw the edges of her lips twitch into a small smile.

I grinned and lifted my shirt to show a gun attached to my belt. My uniform was the typical pale blue shirt and black slacks, very recognisable.

"Can I look at it?" she asked.

I hesitated but handed it over to her. For a second I was worried for I had left the bullets in it, but I calmed myself down, something in the back of my head told me to trust Ella.

All of a sudden she pointed the gun at my head. I felt my heart beat stop and then come back, pumping harder then ever. I opened my mouth to tell her to put the gun down, but I never got the chance to say it. She squeezed the trigger.

**Ella's POV**

I laughed as Iggy's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to faint as I pulled the trigger.

"That wasn't funny" he said as I couldn't stop laughing.

I opened my hands to reveal the bullets I had sneakily taken out of the gun.

He took the gun off me after finally calming down.

"That's the last tim I let you hold a gun" he shook his head at me.

"Doubtful" I shrugged, falling on my bed.

"So. I guess seems we'll be spending so much time together you should fill me in on your life and that" he said, standing there awkwardly.

"My name is Ella. My mum and the rest of the population think I'm useless with an attitude problem so they have you following me to ruin my life" I sighed, staring up at the roof.

I looked over at him and he opened his mouth to say something but just then his phone went off and he gave me an apologetic look before answering it and slowly leaving the room.

I rolled my eyes and put my headphones in.


End file.
